Seriously? Seriously!
by izzie579
Summary: What I think should have happened when Meredith's appendix came out. She should have come out too. And Addison. They're so gay for each other. Derek's being his stupid McDreamy self, Mark's being a cute friend, Finn is an idiot and MerAdd gets a happy ending! Oneshot. Please review?


**A/N: I started watching from the start again and I noticed that this episode could have been SERIOUSLY gay. So I made it that! The wonders of fanfiction...**

**If I owned these people, there would be even more sex on the show...**

**Enjoy and review (:**

"You bellowed, Doctor Grey," Addison sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hi," Meredith said with a smile.

Addison resisted the urge to walk away. "You certainly are, aren't you?" She accepted the chart with a slight huff. Her eyebrows rose at the contents. "But you're not pregnant."

"No," Meredith said drily.

This time Addison actually rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked.

Addison slapped on a fake smile. "Fine. How are you?" She asked doctorly.

Meredith's voice was low. "I'm trying to choose between two men."

"Oh...kay. Well. Good luck with that." Addison was almost out the door when Grey spoke again.

"How did you know Derek was the one?"

Confused, Addison turned back. "Excuse me?"

"I know you hate me and all and you don't owe me anything," Meredith said. "Nothing. Noooo thing."

Addison watched the intern with a face that (to a high Meredith) resembled that of a parent who found their kid eating cookies before dinner. That look distracted Meredith a bit.

"What was I saying?"

"Derek," Addison said, again with that smile that made it hard to hate her.

"Right," Meredith swallowed. "I want him to be the one. But I would know if he was the one, right? You knew, right?"

A shadow fell over Addison's face. "You don't. I didn't know. I just..." She sighed. "Derek's the kinda guy... I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose anyway. Not the way I hurt him."

"He hurt me," Meredith said. "When he chose you."

Addison sighed again. "I should've let him go. I should've stepped aside. Been a better person. I should've... A lot of things."

"Me too," Meredith replied. "A lot of things."

"I don't hate you," Addison said in a tone that suggested it might be true.

Meredith smiled. "How come we never talked like this before?"

"The only reason we are talking like this right now is because I know you won't remember a single word of this once the drugs wear off," Addison said with a sad smile.

Meredith's eyes sparkled. "You're really pretty, you know?"

Addison rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, Doctor Grey."

"I like you," she continued. "It is so freaking hard to not like you."

"You'd be surprised," Addison turned to leave the very high woman behind.

"I like like you."

Addison froze. "Seriously?" She muttered. There was fire in her eyes when she stalked over and put her face right up in Meredith's.

"You tell me this now? While you're dating two guys? I can't do this!"

Addison nearly ran Derek over on her way out.

"Were you just talking to-"

"Yeah." There were tears in her eyes, the fire extinguished.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Don't hurt her," Addison said. "Don't hurt her again."

They made eye contact and Derek understood. No words were needed. He understood her too well.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked, nodding hello to Finn.

"Mortified." Meredith sighed.

Finn smiled at her. "I was just explaining the 'Meredith on morphine' experience."

"You don't remember," Derek stated.

"Was it memorable?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.

Derek shrugged. "I'll let Finn tell you. I'll come back."

"Actually," Finn stood. "I've just been sent on a mission to fetch the patient's ice chips. Be right back." He left with a last smile to Meredith.

Derek watched him leave before smiling at Meredith too.

"How badly did I embarrass myself?"

Derek just smiled.

"What?"

He shook his head, taking a seat on her bed. "You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who's not gonna complicate your life. Somebody who won't hurt you."

Meredith's smile fell.

"He's a better guy, Meredith. Finn's the better guy."

"Derek."

"I'm walking away," he smiled. "There's a lot of better people."

"Addison!" Mark called. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want you here, Mark. I think I've made that abundantly clear so if you insist on staying, just..." She took a deep breath. "Know that we're co-workers. And nothing more."

Mark frowned. "Not you too!"

"What?"

"This obsession with Grey has gone too far," Mark shrugged.

Addison sighed. "She's the one. I know it."

He pulled her into a hug. "You'll get there, Addie."

"So what time do they let us visitors visit in the morning?" Finn asked.

"You shouldn't do that," Meredith turned her head from him.

"I don't mind."

"No, Finn. Really. You shouldn't do that."

He searched for words. "So its Derek?"

"I'm sorry," Meredith breathed.

"Can I ask-"

"Did you just choose Finn?" Addison stormed into the room. "You chose the vet over Derek, who cheated on me with you and left your panties in his pocket because he didn't know how to tell me when it happened again?"

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "No, actually I was just leaving."

There was an eerie silence when he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Addison finally asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Meredith challenged.

"You remember?"

Meredith sighed. "No, Derek told me."

"Oh."

"So... I actually said that I like like you? Seriously?"

Addison gave her a small smile. "Seriously."

Meredith giggled. "Well, are you going to kiss me?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I was celibate. I knitted. Then our dog died and I dated too guys who couldn't be bothered to feel me up because they were comparing the size of their-"

She was cut off by Addison's lips against her own.

"Shut up," Addison breathed.

"I think I need to thank my appendix," Meredith said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You were kinda cute when you were high."

Meredith scoffed. "I hear I told everyone that George was my boyfriend too."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Is he?"

"No. And neither is Derek, nor Finn. I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's really good."

"Why?"

"Then you can be my girlfriend."


End file.
